Regrets
by falling moonlight
Summary: "I'll be just fine pretending I'm not- I'm far from lonely and it's all that I've got." SasuNaru Lemony Sad


A/N: Okay~ another short. i seem to be on a roll~ now if only i could update me Ms's.

but, on the other hand. I had a really clear idea where i wanted to take this story when is started it, but then i paused for acouple of hours and lost it. so the end's kinda weird. i mean i knew how i wanted to end it, i just lost /why/ i wanted to end it that way. and because of that, i'm thinking of righting a sequel almost-like story . . . hm . . .

Rating: M-ish lemon

Disclaimer: Do not own. nor do i own a few of the ending dialog.

song: All that i've got by the Used (and you can really tell this one)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto slammed the shot down onto the bar, the clink ringing for a moment in his ears before it was swallowed by the jut box as it came to life. He stared at it a moment, eyes glassy, but the color was drained from his face. He pushed it forward, staring at the dark wood where his glass had been before up at the bartender.

"Another." His hoarse voice called out to him and the bartender sighed, refilling the glass with amber liquid. Naruto stared at it, watching it swirl, a mini tornado at its very heart.

He knocked it back.

And there was another after that one and another after that.

The bar filled and emptied but, for the most part, Naruto kept his gaze fixed firmly on the bar, on his drink. He felt like the world around was on fast-forward. Where was his universal remote? He wanted everything to pause. Everything to stop.

And then he was there, standing beside him as Naruto lifted the refilled glass again and downed the amber liquid once more, its warmth burning up his heart. He pushed the glass forward to be refilled but He got to it first, a pale hand covering its top.

Naruto stared at the hand before sighing. He stood, grabbing the little change of his on the bar and shoved it into the pocket of his black coat. He turned, not looking at the other man and stepped out of the bar, out into the cold. He stopped again, his eyes roaming over everything like he had never seen it before, like he couldn't comprehend and maybe he couldn't, the liquor in his veins sloshing around every time he moved.

He grunted and naruto turned back to him, looking at him for the first time with glassy, glassy eyes before turning and heading over to the car that waited. It was always in the same place, without fail, without doubt. He pulled at the handle and was rejected. The man chuckled and a beep was heard, the locks were opened and naruto tried again. The door opened easily and he hesitated for a moment. Paused, like he wished the world would, resting against the open door before opening it further and ducking into the car, sitting in the comfortable leather.

And how had this begun? The man clung to him, his tongue forced deep into his throat, pale hands roaming anywhere, everywhere.

How had this started?

He had sat at that bar five years ago, drinking his sorrow, drinking his love away. And HE had shown up, much like he always did, demanding and confused. And it was simple really. So simple that even Naruto had gotten it easy.

And that had been the first time, pushed into a stall in the bathroom, taken from behind. There had been long deep thrusts, grasping, pressing, begging, and needing. Most of all feeling. He couldn't decide if he regretted it or not.

He loved him. Loved him so much that he didn't. That one night every three months was perfectly fine.

Was perfect.

A loud moan ripped from his lips as a wet appendage was met with his contracting muscles. HE lapped at his entrance, teasing him, his tongue thrusting in every now and then. It was joined by a finger, by two and they stretched him, scissoring the tight passage.

Another moan came from him as he pushed forward on the intruding objects. His hand came up and he bit onto it to keep the noises to himself. A third finger joined and the tongue pulled away, making Naruto whimper slightly, but the sound was uncompleted as a moan tore from his lips, his back arching as his prostate was rubbed almost viciously, lovingly. His hips bucked wildly forward onto the man's fingers.

The couch under him cried out, filling the air with something else besides his moans. It didn't lessen the embarrassment that flooded his veins, entwined with his lust.

"Pl-please." He moaned out, his voice unsteady and slurred and the man above him moaned from his sweet words before Naruto felt empty again. He panicked momentarily, trying to sit up before a pressure on his anus made him relax, lying back down.

It was instant, and intense, the feeling of being filled. It was heartwarming and heart breaking and it fueled the heat in his veins, one of his hands reaching up to grip at black hairs that hung over slender a shoulder. He pulled the man down for a heated kiss, keeping their connection even as the man pulled out before pushing back in.

His teeth sunk into soft lips as he groaned, a sound formed in his throat. The rhyme was set; it was no different from any of their other times, hard, rough, exquisite. Even with the desire to savor, it wasn't long before they both felt their climaxes beginning, felt the tale-tale signs. A wonderfully beginning to a long night.

Once every three months wasn't really enough.

It would never be.

He groaned, the sounds of birds outside of the house setting his head pounding. The lack of yesterday's alcohol was apparently upsetting his body in ways he regretted, in ways that made him swear he would never drink again. A promise he had broken more than once.

He groaned again and turned over, his eyes cracking open, sticking together from salt. His body, his heart, his ass. It all ached as one and at the same time seemed to take rhythmic turns to drive him crazy. He sat up slowly, the blanket sliding off his chest as he looked around the room.

The sight made him whimper. He moved faster, a regret in its own right, and stood from the bed, moving out of the room in search of his cloths. He found them spread over the living room, and he bent over quickly to retrieve them, not spending the time to do it gently, pain shooting from his ass.

He didn't have time for this.

He couldn't be doing this.

The shirt was easy, on it went. The pants were a little trickier; he had to lean one hip on the side of the couch at a time, pulling one pant leg up at a time. Steps behind him didn't slow him down, if anything he picked up his pace.

"Naruto." The voice whispered, hissed, it caressed his name in a way that sent shivered up his spine, but he turned, face carefully blank as he zipped himself up.

"Sasuke." He returned, nodding, his eyes trailing over the man's naked physic with lying disinterest.

They had been over this before.

Naruto smiled brightly. "If you'd excuse me." He said, finishing with his pants and trying to relocate his socks.

"Stay." The voice was soft, easy to not hear. Naruto froze and he knew the other knew.

"You're far from lonely." He said in return, giving up on the socks and slipping his shoes on in their stead.

". . . You love me." The petulant child demanded, arms crossed, seconds away from stomping his leg Naruto could see as he froze again. He smiled ruefully, hiding his sadness. He walked over, kissing the boy on the cheek, patting his other sarcastically.

"I'll be just fine, pretending I'm not." He said, smiling brightly again before walking over and picking up his jacket.

"It's all that I've got." Naruto's voice called out as he closed the door behind him, leaving Sasuke scowling in his wake.


End file.
